The Tragedy Known As Severus Snape
by MyFairRaven
Summary: A story from Hermione Granger's point of view on Snape's life and how Harry tries to help him after he finds out the truth about Snape. Will Harry and Snape form a bond over Lily Evans Potter? Read to find out.


***Hello again guys! I know it's been awhile since I've posted any new story's, but I've been working on something new to me(My first Harry Potter Fan Fic) and I wanted to make sure that it was good.**

***Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, therefore I do NOT own Harry Potter. Oh, and the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, it's called "Beautiful Disaster".**

***Reviews are welcome and appreciated, but please remember that my E-mail is down right now, so if you want to request something from me or ask me something please send me a PM. Thanks! :)**

** The tragedy known as Severus Snape**

_**He drowns in his dreams**_

_** An equisite extream, I know**_

_** He's as damned as he seems**_

_** And more heaven than a heart could hold**_

_** And if I tried to save him**_

_** My whole world could cave in**_

_** It just ain't right**_

_** It just ain't right**_

** Hermione Granger had always thought of Proffesor Snape as a cold man who hated her and her two best friends for some unknown reason, or perhaps he just hated them for no reason at all, he seemed like the type that could do that to her. But that was before she found out the truth about him.**

** That was before she found out that he truly DID have a reason to hate her and Harry Potter both, although she was sure at this point that he hated Harry far more than he hated her. She couldn't believe her ears when she had first heard that Snape had been in love with Harry's mom Lilly Evans Potter, but she soon had no choice but to believe it as the news had come from Harry himself and she knew that if anyone would know it would be him, she was his mom after all.**

** While it was true that she still didn't know if she liked snape she knew that she owed it to him to try and save his life, after all, he had protected her and Harry and Ron more times than she could count, even though they had known nothing about it at the time, had in fact believed that he was doing the exact oppisite and trying to harm them. Then the time had come when he had seemingly betrayed Dumbledore himself, but that too had been a deception, Dumbledore was already dying and Snape knew this, the only reason that he had killed him was because Draco Malfoy couldn't and Snape had made the unbreakable vow to protect Draco.**

** Hermione now new that the truth was that Snape hated the Dark Lord(AKA Voldemort) for killing the love of his life, even if she was married to another man at the time. Hermione actually thought it was kind of sad, she even felt a little sorry for Snape. She imagined that Snape loved Harry as much as he hated him, after all he was a part of Lily and snape had loved Lily, it would stand to reason that he would love her child as well especially since Harry was so much like her. But he was also a part of James Potter, the man that Snape had hated for more than one reason, not the least of which was that he had married the love of his life, luckily Harry took after Lily more than he did James. **

_**Oh, and I don't know**_

_** I don't know what he's after**_

_** But he's so beautiful**_

_** Such a beautiful disaster**_

_** And if I could hold on**_

_** Through the tears and the laughter**_

_** Would it be beautiful**_

_** Or just a beautiful disaster?**_

__**The question now was, would Snape accept their help or not? They may know the truth now about Snape's past with Harry's parents and why he had acted the way he had towards them all these years, but that didn't mean that the truth would change anything.**

** Yes, Snape had protected them all, Harry especially, but only because he reminded him so much of Lily. Hermione wondered if Snape could accept help from Harry and her, or if that would be more than his pride could handle. Harry did after all look exactly like James had when he was younger, even if he acted like Lily. She imagined that it must have been hard for Snape to look at Harry, because he would always see both the man he had hated and the woman that he had loved mixed together in Harry. Talk about having mixed feelings. **

** But the question still remained, would he accept their help? Maybe. He had after all helped them alot over the years, if only for Lily's sake, he might be willing to let them help him now for the same reason, Harry will after all need someone there to watch out for him and Snape was always good at that, even if it didn't seem like it. **

_**He's magic and myth**_

_** As strong as what I believe**_

_** A tragedy with **_

_** More damage than a soul should see**_

_** And do I try to change him?**_

_** So hard not to blame him**_

_** Hold on tight**_

_** Hold on tight**_

** Snape did accept their help, but very grudgingly, and he complained the whole way. But together they had defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, it was now time to move on with their lives.**

** Harry and Snape got along somewhat better these days, but at times their relationship was as tense as ever. After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry had helped to rebuild Hogwarts and had even suggested Snape go back to teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, but Snape had refused on the grounds that he wasn't the appropriate teacher for that course anymore, he had killed someone after all. After much thought on the matter Harry had agreed with Snape that teaching that particular class wasn't the best course of action for him. **

** However, Harry wasn't ready to let Snape retire altogether just yet. He suggested that snape fill in Dumbledore's place instead, because after all he WAS the reson the headmaster was gone in the first place it was only fitting that he should be forced to take his place. After a very tense silence between the two followed by a VERY loud argument Snape reluctently agreed to be the new Hogwarts headmaster. **

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_** But he's only happy hysterical**_

_** I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_** waited so long...so long**_

_** He's soft to the touch**_

_** But frayed at the ends, he breaks**_

_** He's never enough**_

_** And still he's more than I can take**_

** Harry and I, of course, kept a close watch on things at Hogwarts, we never wanted to go through having another voldemort on the scene after all. We made sure that all the students were treated fairly and taught right. At times, this lead to some bitter arguments between Harry and Snape, of course, but in the end the two always managed to work it out somehow. **

** I think that Snape will always be Snape, but since he's become headmaster at Hogwart's and he and Harry have forged a tentative bond of sorts, and I say tentative because they both still tend to disagree on a great many things which leads to plenty of arguments between the two, as you can imagine they are not always in good grace with each other. Anyway, as I was saying, since all of this happened Snape has actually made an effort to be nice to the students and even to bond with a select few of them, which surprises Harry to no end, but still makes him happy to see his old teacher getting along so well with the students.**

** Harry often teases Snape now about going soft, Snape, as you can imagine, never takes this very well, which leads to some heated and entertaining, if I do say so myself, arguments between the two. **

** Harry and Snape may never have the perfect relationship, but considering the relationship they did have I think they are coming along nicely, the both of them. As for the rest of us, well, we just try to take it one day at a time with Snape, although now he's practically become a part of the family, and although he would never admit it he enjoy's the time he spends with Harry and the rest of us. **

** Harry and Snape bonded over Lily, and they can talk about her now, if not very comfortably. Snape has become family for Harry, and I think Snape considers Harry family too. We are the Hogwarts family, and although we may not be a perfect family by any stretch of the imagination, we love each other unconditionally. Thats what family is.**


End file.
